guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Savage Nornbear
Spoiler NOTE: There were a couple of comments here regarding the spoiler text. Of course, they.. explicitly pointed out the spoiler. ;) Since it's at the top of the talk page, I'm overwriting them, just to avoid potential heartache in the future. 'sall still visible in the history, should the unsigned parties care one way or the other. For everyone else, probably better to keep character origin discussion to that NPC's talk page. --Nunix 11:21, 3 September 2007 (CDT) Skills If someone wants to add those other 3 skills to the database, here a pic with their description: http://img413.imageshack.us/img413/9137/nornbearskillsyx3.jpg *click* Spirit World Retreat has quite some long cast time (maybe 2 secs), that must be new. So it should be interruptable... wonder how the PQ works when you interrupt this skill and kill the bear right away. And from the look of the skill icons... look like wolf skills XD --Birchwooda Treehug 10:23, 3 September 2007 (CDT) :Even if you interrupt Spirit World Retreat, either with an interrupt or with a KD, if you manage to deplete all of the Nornbear's health he does not die and instead gains about 1/4 of his health back and continues to attack your party. --71.231.179.92 11:11, 3 September 2007 (CDT) ::Confirm. I actually ran into a small bug here; in the penultimate fight against him, the party surrounded him, kept interrupting, and he couldn't flee; after I realised what was going on, I backed off a bit and he still spent a minute or two attacking. Had to flag WAY off, and he eventually bailed. --Nunix 11:18, 3 September 2007 (CDT) :::Yay, they fixed it. Im removing the note, as he cannot be interrupted. — [[User:Abedeus|'Abedeus']] 05:11, 16 September 2007 (CDT) Unseen Agression I put that there, but I need someone to fill it in. I'm not so good at editing wiki and putting skills in. :forgot to sign above comment /doh -- [[User:mrguildboi|'mrguildboi (:']] 23:33, 13 October 2007 (UTC) Trivia/Notes Omg my brother was just killing this guy for a quest, not curse of the nornbear; and said "omg I just killed the Nornbear" and he showed me. I dind't believe it but he did, actually dead. Maybe add it int he notes. Also for Trivia this guy lloks alot like the Quigs from a book called Pendragon book #1. Maybe add that int here too.Fire Tock 21:20, 27 October 2007 (UTC) Eh Why do the skill icons depict a wolf? He's a Norn'beerbear' right? --- -- (s)talkpage 18:29, 30 June 2008 (UTC) :They look pretty bear-like to me-- - (Talk/ ) 18:45, 30 June 2008 (UTC) ::That's a wolf imo.. bears have a squarer face, and a shorter snout. --- -- (s)talkpage 18:53, 30 June 2008 (UTC) "causes DW and bleeding with every attack" Doesn't seem to apply during Curse of the Nornbear. (T/ ) 06:40, 4 October 2008 (UTC) : DW and Bleeding on critical maybe? [[User:Ipo|'}{Ipo™}{']] 12:32, 4 October 2008 (UTC) ::Maybe. I know that he was hitting me and Talon, and we weren't getting any conditions (was running Wounding Strike, so no it wasn't Treeform cancelling). Tahlkora was RC but I don't think Hero reflex is THAT fast. He hit Eve once or twice and caused the Bleeding and Deep Wound so it may be for criticals. (T/ ) 00:45, 5 October 2008 (UTC) Profession The article says nothing under profession, but he just dropped a warrior tome for me in HM Should this be added to the article? --Bsweany 05:35, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :Indeed it should. Thanks! —Dr Ishmael 14:43, November 30, 2009 (UTC)